<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>31 Days of Apex (Late Revenant Edition) by Erin_Slapz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687183">31 Days of Apex (Late Revenant Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Slapz/pseuds/Erin_Slapz'>Erin_Slapz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Soft Revenant (Apex Legends), Touch-Starved Revenant (Apex Legends), all the legends live together, most of these will probably be short, revenant headcanons, revenant is a jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Slapz/pseuds/Erin_Slapz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual I am late to these fun fandom things but that will not stop me this time! MWA HAHA! ahem... anyway I decided to take my own little spin on this and try to make every prompt go with Rev!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                     This was the <em>only</em> reason why he didn't enjoy sleeping, or in his case, powering down. Otherwise it would be a welcomed escape from the loud pack of skinsuits people looked up to and called "legends". Every time he closed his optics and started shutting down he was welcomed with a fresh memory of one of his many deaths over the years.  Whether it be drowning or just a bullet through the head, remembering them was painfully vivid.</p><p>            Every death he felt with terrifying realism. The pain, the fear, it all felt so real. Then he would wake abruptly and get greeted by his barren room and the other legends loud voices outside of his door. He shook his head to clear the memories then mentally prepared himself to deal with these horribly <em>loud</em> fleshbags for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                            Revenant enjoyed watching the color leave his victim's face as he slowly twisted his knife like hand around in their chest. He enjoyed watching them try to fight back, like they had a chance. To him, it was amusing, watching them oh so desperately try to cling on to their sad existence they called a life. Sadly, in the games he couldn't have his fun. The game runners deemed it "too violent" to air on tv. To Revenant it didn't make sense since it was a literal <em>bloodsport</em> but, oh well. Sure, in the beginning it was annoying, but now he has accepted it. It scratched the itch in his programming to kill and it was completely legal so he couldn't really complain.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                              "Hurry up demonio!" That little girlie's voice is getting annoying. It's always <em>demonio </em>this, and <em>demonio</em> that. So to at least shut her up for now he canceled the shield battery he was <em>trying </em>to use and took his time walking to her. "Of all the people I get paired up with, it has to be <em>him</em>." Loba mutters not so quietly. "I could say the same, girlie." She just scoffed and used her jump drive to get a head start  getting away from him. Oh how she got on his nerves sometimes, but considering that so far, she's his only hope at ending his three century too long life, he'll show her a bit of mercy and not tear her limb from limb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4. Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had quite the bit of inspiration for this one so enjoy this hefty boi :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Since it was raining pretty hard, all of the legends were cooped up inside the compound. That means pretty much all of them were bored out of their minds, save for Crypto and Caustic who would've stayed inside anyway. </p><p>             All of the legends were in the living room contemplating what they could do for at least a little while to pass the time. No one could agree on a movie so that was out of the picture. </p><p>      "How about we all make friendship bracelets for each other!"  Pathfinder said quickly standing up."Seriously Path, that's the third time you sugs-...sud-....said that." Mirage said as he pretended to be interested in his nails as he was sitting upside down on the couch.</p><p>      "oh" Path sat down, the screen on his chest flickering then staying on a crying face. "It's okay Path, I'm sure we don't even have enough string to make one for each of us. That wouldn't be fair, would it?" Wattson said patting Path on the back trying to cheer him up. "No friend, it wouldn't be." Just then Wattson remembered something! </p><p>     "How about a twister tournament!" Wattson said as her face lit up. Most of the legends weren't up for it, but seeing Wattson so excited they just couldn't say no to her. She ran to her room after getting their approval and came back with a box and something behind her back. "I said it was a tournament and every tournament needs a prize so, whoever wins gets, this!" She stated as she pulled a yellow-ish orange nessie plush from behind her back. </p><p>     <em>Many rounds of twister later</em></p><p>         It was down to Lifeline and Revenant. Lifeline was struggling to keep her balance, Revenent while in an awkward position was completely stable. "uh oh, left hand on red sistah!" Gibraltar said from his spot on the couch having lost in round one. As Lifeline reached as far as she could to get her hand on the circle, luck was not on her side and at last, she fell crowning Revenant victorious.</p><p>         "We have a winner!" Wattson said as she practically bounced over to Revevnant like a happy puppy. Meanwhile he let himself drop to the floor to give his gears a break. "Here is your prize Rev!" She said as she presented him the plush toy. "Great..." Revenant said sarcastically as he gently took the nessie. It was quite soft and the color matched the glow of his optics.</p><p>       "I'm out" is all Revenant said before leaving to his room. The inside was quite empty besides a bed, a desk and chair, a few shelves, and a nightstand next to his bed. He placed the nessie on the nightstand and flopped down onto his bed. He wouldn't admit it but, the little thing was growing on him. Whether it was the first thing that's not a weapon to take up residence  in his room or the fact that he could brag about it to Loba, to show her something that she couldn't steal, it didn't matter. </p><p>      All that mattered was that it was the prize that he had won and it was his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                  Honestly Revenant didn't get the point of these insufferable "family diners" and why he was even forced to join. He couldn't even eat for gods sake! Then again, Pathfinder was forced to as well but at least he cleaned. Meanwhile Revenant was perched on top of the fridge just to see the room at a different angle. The legends were either eating or happily chatting with each other. Sure Octavio's voice was loud and Elliott's was just outright annoying, but watching them all converse and just exist together actually kind of....calmed him.</p><p>              Revenant didn't know why though. These are the people that he killed and had killed <em>him</em> for fame and money. He should hate them, but he couldn't. Now that he think's about it this is the first time he's actually felt calm for as long as he can remember.</p><p>               "Can you <em>please</em> get down from on top of the refrigerator, friend?" Pathinder asked. The moment of calm was swiftly whisked away by the MRVN's voice. Oh well, he's dealt with all of the skinsuits for this long, a little while longer couldn't hurt, right? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the quite short chapter in comparison to the last one. I just didn't really like any of the ideas I came up with for this prompt, so sorry about giving so little.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>